Illuminati
by yorushihe
Summary: Auntie decided that in order to truly make Nakahara Sunako a proper lady, she should go to a proper school… Said school ended up to being Ouran High! What will Sunako do now that she has to deal with the thing that she can't stand the most?
1. Yellow dress?

**Yamato Nadeshiko Shishi Henge Ouran High school Host Club cross over!**

AN: AH! I love YNSH o/ and as I was watching it for a second time, I thought with myself "HEY! It reminds me of Ouran!" thus, leading me to plot this new fic!

Sunako: She was rejected by her crush who called her ugly. Since then she refuses to show her face and gained a passion for the darkness and horror movies. On the YNSH anime, her aunt makes a deal with four beautiful boys to transform Sunako into a proper lady…

Resume: Auntie decided that in order to truly make Nakahara Sunako a proper lady, she should go to a proper school… Said school ended up to being Ouran High! What will Sunako do now that she has to deal with the thing that she can't stand the most?

**Pairings: Undecided.**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot! (And a few names and titles.)

**Illuminata.**

**Chapter 01: Ouran.**

Nakahara Sunako sighed deeply. Light lavender eyes blinking behind a raven curtain of hair while she spied on the strange campus from a corner…

Oh yes… Her aunt seemed to deem right to sign her on this school… Not just any school, one known as Ouran High School, special school for rich and snobby people. She knew her dear aunt's intentions were good… So the young girl carried no resentments toward her aunt who was also paying expensively for her education on such school as Ouran.

She knew also that the intention behind the dear auntie's act was to transform herself into a proper lady.

Ah! She was sure that she would be shunned by these rich and shinny people… They were the epitome of gracefulness and glossy hair. Everywhere her eyes scanned, she met bright…

So bright!

Sunako sighed again. She hated bright and shinny stuff, of any kind, including some people.

She remembered last year, when her aunt asked those four boys to try and change her… they managed something, they boosted her self esteem a little, but not enough though. Because of that, aunt enrolled her on this supposed-to-be school.

All her lavender eyes could see was some kind of advanced tea party… with bright people…

That's exactly why she's hiding at some dark corner right now. Observing the ins and outs of the other students as they moved around the corridors, looking for their classes before the signal ringed. She wouldn't move until the last of them disappeared. Afraid of being seen…

Had she mentioned the horrific dress she was supposed to wear? No? Do you want to know what she did to the dress?

Died it completely black.

If it was allowed? She didn't really care, all she wanted was a refugee from all those bright colors… A yellow mustard dress… sure.

Hers was black… long gone were the frilly laces and that stunting yellow. So bright it made her blind for a few seconds just for staring at it.

Sunako was so deep in thought that she ignored the world around her… at the back of her mind she wondered if she would be late, but dismissed the thought as fast as it appeared. Don't get her wrong, she didn't want to be late to her first day of school, but she was not mentally and emotionally prepared to face a room full of wondering faces staring at her. So yeah…

So deep into her own mind she didn't see the two boys coming in closer.

"Huh! Look who I found here Takashi!" Sukano flinched. Eyes wide and mouth agape. She would not turn! She would not turn! She would not tu- She did turn…

"KYAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

And the next thing you could see was a geyser of blood coming out of Sunako's nose and she lays on the floor nearly unconscious and the form of a small boy sitting opposite to her with tears brimming his eyes.

Her mind blank as her body still suffered from the after encounter with a too shine full person. A severe nose-bleed.

"I think I killed her, Takashi!" The bloy wailed to that Takashi person, which was revealed to be a very, very tall boy.

"Hn" Takashi glanced at the bleeding girl, expression blank as he said "She's alive" And that made the little boy's humor do a U turn.

"Really?!" The boy smiled and poked the girl' side. He frowned when she mumbled something…

"So bright…" She started to come to herself while trying to sit on the floor she previously had laid.

"Are you ok?" The small boy asked tilting his head to the side "I would offer you some cake, but I ate it all…" He seemed sad and down… Even so, small flowers danced around him.

"You are too shinny… please, get away from me…" Sunako mumbled still a little dazed. Bringing her arm up to shield her eyes… He didn't move away, on the contraire, he moved closer worried about her health…

Resulting on one very much passed out again Nakahara Sunako… And another severe nose-bleed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Huni was happy… today was a special day. He just knew! After all, all special days starts with a two story strawberry cake with icing all over it. And THIS was a special day, IT started with a special cake and he JUST knew it would end with something special too…

So that's why he was skipping the corridors to his classroom instead of just jumping on Takashi's back and enjoying the ride. He could tell that Takashi's enjoying his day as much as he was.

"There's someone over there" They were nearing a corner, strangely, the corner seemed darker than usual, even darker than Tamaki's Moe's corner…

"What is it?" Huni asked trying to peer though the darkness. When his attempt proved to be a total failure, the boy decided to get closer, even if the dark aura seeping out of that corner made his back-neck hairs stand.

Takashi said nothing as he watched thought guarded eyes as Huni etched closer to the dark, he too was scared, but he would do anything in order to protect Huni if the case were needed.

Slowly, he approached. The form hidden on the darkish corned didn't seem to notice his presence yet. Step by step he made his way to the figure lurched around the darkness.

It was strange… He sweat dropped inwardly.

"Huh! Look who I found here Takashi!" Huni exclaimed wildly grinning at the girl. She was very pretty, as much as he could tell. She was small, a few inches higher than him. Long and glossy black hair that framed her perfect face as a pair of light lavender eyes widened upon seeing him.

The next thing the small senior never expected…

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed… Blood flooding out of her nose, she dropped to the floor falling face first. Blood still pooling around the area where her face was suppose to be.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Huni screamed back, scared by her sudden reaction… The fright gave him a teary eye and a small pout on his lip. But it was soon replaced by fear.

"I think I killed her, Takashi!" He wailed to his cousin and friend. Takashi approached silently and glanced at the girl. She was breathing heavily, but alive none the less.

"Hn" Huni looked at him with wide curious eyes "She's alive" That line made Huni's humor sky rock to green once again. He was happy the girl was alright.

"Really?" Hazel eyes wide and puffy cheeks… well, puffed. Takashi silently confirmed his question with his eyes. Being closer to the silent one, Takashi, had its perks to Huni, such as the ability to read the eyes of his giant cousin. Huni trusted Takashi's judgment, but still…

But he still had his doubts… so he poked her.

"So bright…" Huni heard her voice. Kind of raspy with a girly quality to it, he thought… if she decided to scream it would come a wail worst of that of a Banshee. Oh, but it was an alluring voice, no doubt.

What he did not understand was her reaction… was she afraid of him? And what did she mean with 'so bright'? Girls can be so confusing at times…

"Are you ok?" He asked tilting his head in what he thought would be a cute thing to a girl. After wall no harm ever comes with using his charm to get out of tight situations "I would offer you some cake, but I ate it all…" Huni was truly sorry he had no cake left; after all it was his fault that the girl was on the floor… and possible suffering from anemia, if the bleeding didn't stop.

"You are too shinny… please, get away from me" She said. That stung slightly but not much. It was a rejection it seemed, but he was not fazed by it… Her eyes were beautiful, he noted, but they were dazed, she was still dizzy for sure.

So being the good boy he were, he came closer to check if she was truly aright as Takashi clamed, even if told him to get away. What kind of male would he be if he let a girl, a hurt one at that, alone?

The only thing Huni didn't foresaw was the girl's nose coming to life again with a fresh course of blood and her prom form passing out, this time for real.

**XXxxxxxxxXX**

AN: That's it! The first chapie! Hope its good… oh well…


	2. The Girl Who Rejected Tamaki

**Illuminati  
Ouran High School Host Club x Yamato Nadeshiko Shishi Henge!**

Illuminati means Bright, or Bright one, in case someone is wondering x)  
AN: I couldn't find, for the life of me, Sunako's aunt's name. So I will call her Nakahara Yuka (Yuka being the name of her voice in Japanese – Komatsu Yuka). Also, in what business she is… so I will just assume she is the C.E.O. of an International Tourism Company. Sunako is her heir.

Also, I forgot to mention earlier but unfortunately I don't own any of the characters you recognize that I'm making use of…  
Hmm.. pairings, I've been wondering toward Nekozawa Umehito… he's cute! He loves darkness too! XD Although Tamaki is too a high candidate to Sunako's love! ;) Please, give me your opinion.

**Chapter 02: The Girl Who Reject Tamaki**

To say that Sunako was dizzy when she woke up would be a statement. Her head was spinning and her vision hazed. The last thing she remembered was a bright beam of sunlight in the form of a small cute boy looking down at her.

Oh… That exclaimed the dizziness, Sunako realized. She must have had another nosebleed.

'_And I really thought I got rid of those_' She sighed. '_I guess there is no telling with these beautiful people constantly around me…_' If she was bitter? You bet she was.

You see? She had a lot of bad experiences with beautiful people head-butting into her life lately. Her fringe had yet to grow fully to cover her face, and she had to spend a lot of time in the dark to that stupid healthy blush on her cheeks to disappear completely. Not that that wasn't a hard thing to do.

Sunako loved the darkness. It could hide and protect her.

Slowly her eyes came to focus, and she lifted an arm to cover her recovering vision from the artificial lights from the room she was in. Apparently she was in the nursery. Which was good in a way, she wouldn't have to deal with bright people if she could spend the rest of the day laying in here.

Stupid, dork, light-bearing people!

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Since Huni felt guilty that the lavender eyed girl passed out in the middle of the school's corridor, he and Takeshi took upon themselves to escort (more like Mori carrying her over his shoulder) her to the nurse's office.

A really large and white room, with the latest generation in medical equipment. Only the best for the kids of the rich and powerful after all.

Takeshi laid the girl gently on a bed, with Huni peaking over his shoulder. She twitched a little and then quieted down again.

"She is very pretty, isn't she Takeshi?" Huni asked his cousin, wanting to know that he wasn't the only one who thought the girl to be beautiful. After Haruhi, this girl really looked like the perfect Japanese woman, with long black hair and heart shaped face. The difference was that at the moment, Haruhi wasn't at her most feminine moment, cross-dressing to their Host Club.

"Oh, what we have here young Masters?" A young nurse asked, coming to her attention their presence in the room. She came to them looking worriedly to their forms, scanning their physical integrity the best she could and the faster she could. Finding nothing was apparently wrong with them, her eyes shifted to the girl laying on the bed. "What happened to her?" The nurse – Reiko – as was her name, asked, hushing them gently out of the way.

Moving out of the nurse's way, Huni came to stand beside her and she took the girl's pulse whilst Mori stepped back.

"She passed out" Huni said frowning his baby face in a cute way. The nurse, Reiko, nodded understandingly.

"I will take care of her now, young Masters, so you mustn't worry" Huni smiled at her, and Takeshi nodded, even though their eyes would wander to the girl's passed out body. "May I ask if you know her name?" Both of them shook their heads.

"No…" Huni answered watery, his earlier sadness returning to him. Mori's hand came to his shoulder and Huni calmed down a little.

"Let's go" said the Morinozuka, Huni silently nodded, his head hanged and his honey blond hair covering his hazel/brown eyes.

Both of them left the nurse's office while a swarm of doctors came out of nowhere to dot upon the supposedly rich kid laying there, ill.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Are you ok dear young Mistress?" Sunako heard from somewhere to her left. As she was laying down and had no, absolutely no intentions of leaving the warm protection the white – shudders – blankets offered. She turned her head slightly to show respect to the person speaking to her.

"Yes…" Sunako rasped. Her voice sounding weak and rough, although she was used to that. "Only a little dizzy" she added to the woman dressed in pristine white. The effect not as blinding to the dark girl, seeing the way the nurse – clearly the nurse - was smiling reassuringly to Sunako… It appeared that Sunako had developed immunity to hospital's whiteness, what with constantly having to visit one because of her unexplainable anemia…

"You're found passed out by a couple of young Masters, they were kind enough to bring you here" the nurse informed kindly. "We found – here she motioned to the crowd of doctors behind her – that there is nothing wrong with you, aside from a little low pressure caused by your anemia." Sunako stared blankly at the nurse, who had the grace to blush. "We took the liberty of studying your medical file while you was unconscious, we called Nakahara-sama as soon as we found out who you were" Sunako frowned.

They shouldn't have worried her aunt unnecessarily like that, but even if what she wanted was to curse the nurse and the doctors for what they done to her Auntie, Kyohei's lessons were worthy something.

"Thank you" Sunako replied curtly. The nurse bowed and left Sunako to herself.

Deciding that there was nothing more to do in this room – she was starting to feel weak from all the Lights – Sunako reached for her cell phone (Auntie wanted to be able to keep in touch with her, even when Sunako denied profusely to own such… device, but in the end caved in to her Aunt's joy) Smiling adoringly at her wall paper picture – Hiroshi-kun's charming face – and called her Auntie's number, the only one listed there.

"_Hi Sunako-chan!" _Auntie greeted happily _"Are you ok?_ _I received a call from your new school…"_ She trailed off, her voice darkening dangerously. Sunako nodded, even though her aunt wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes, I'm ok, It was nothing really" She heard her aunt sigh at the other line…

"…_Ok boys! Operation Visit Sunako is canceled!... No! I will still need that jet-pack!... Don't ask me what to do with that military jet! Get rid of it!..." _Sunako turned the call off, a sweat drop at the side of her head as she wondered what her dear auntie had in mind.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Are you feeling ok Huni-senpai?" Haruhi asked her older Club mate as she noticed a dark cloud hanging over his head the entire day. Tamaki's ears perked and he too took notice of how their Lolly-shota character was feeling dark.

"Uun…" Huni replied "It is just…" He trailed off. The girls he was hosting all had small prickles of tears on their eyes, as they squealed non-stop 'POOR HUNI-KUN!'

"It's that girl" Mori completed for Huni, his face expression blank, but if you knew him enough, you could notice how his eyes were narrower as he gazed at Huni.

"Yeah, think we should visit her in the nursery Takeshi?" Huni asked, turning his cute pout to his cousin as thei made their best to ignore the adoring squeals at the scene.

"Aah" Haruhi raised her eyebrow questioningly, she wouldn't ask herself, for she didn't want to intrude, but Tamaki and the Twins didn't have that problem.

"Who is it…" Started Kaoru, soon joined by his brother.

"That you are talking about" Finished Hikaru, lacing his arm through his brother's as they sometime did.

"…" Neither Mori and Huni answered, both inside their own minds to care much about what was being said. Who replied though, took everyone by surprise, but not much…

"It appears that we have a new student between us" Kyouya started adjusting his glasses. His eyes flashing as he spoke. "Her name is Nakahara Sunako, Niece of the famous Nakahara Yuka, as well as her Heir" Huni raised his eyes to Kyouya's level and stared at him blankly for a while.

"Then her name is Sunako-chan, how did you know Kyo-chan?" The Ohtori shrugged.

"I have my ways…" Huni nodded, appearing to understand, and Kyouya's antics were just to tease Tamaki and the set of Twins. Tamaki shuddered and the Hitachiin inched away from the Shadow King mysteriously dark aura.

"If this Nakahara girl is in the nursery, then Kyouya-senpai would know because of a few of the doctors working there are a part of his family's Hospital" Haruhi dead panned, receiving an evil eye from Kyouya. She ignored and turned back to her customers.

Tamaki glared weakly at Kyouya who just shrugged again, his dark aura at having Haruhi spoil his fun still lurking around his frame, daring Tamaki to say something. Huni blinked cutely, receiving coos from his customers.

"I would like to visit her" He said tilting his head to the side and looking as small and cute as he was able to. Mori stared blankly at him.

"Hmm"

"Then I think we should all go visit her!" Tamaki declared, mysteriously recovered. Kyouya raised his hands to adjust his glasses.

"I don't think that's possible, she's already checked out of the infirmary." The king's face fell, as he started to inch toward the moe corner.

"But if _she_ is a student of Ouran-" Started one of the twins.

"Then there's a chance that she's visiting-" Said the other.

"The Host Club!" Finished both of them together with a flourish. Tamaki's mood did a U turn as his blue eyes sparkled.

"You're right!" He exclaimed.

At the back ground, Haruhi just shook her head in dismay, she didn't know why, but she felt trouble been knocking way too much on her door lately.

**XxxXxxxXxxX**

_The next day…_

Sunako was feeling bad, but just slightly, at the fact that she lost her first day at school, she didn't find any reason why her dear Auntie took her from that old school and stuffed her in this snotty fancy institution. The idle people intimidated Sunako, she was a simple girl at heart and wanted nothing more than any simple girl would want.

…

Ok, perhaps not. But even way Sunako was simple. She may be a creature of darkness, but she had a heart, and she already moved on from her old crush who called her… ugly.

Kyohei's therapy, based on cultural shock basically worked wonders on Sunako's confidence. She was a more confident girl now! She knew she was no Belle, but at least she wasn't ugly.

So with those musings in her head, Sunako skipped to school, yes, a rich girl like her whose aunt pampered endlessly was _walking _to school. Unusual fact, considering her status as an Ouran High School student.

As earlier stated, Sunako was a simple girl.

The School's campus came to view. That enormous structure practically had a light of it's own. This intimidated Sunako, at least the first time she came here to Ouran, now she just shuddered seeing all the beautiful light creatures walking toward the school's building.

Not able to handle everything at once, Sunako stopped at the gates to take a breath and regain her balance, her aura darkening even more. She ignored the scared students running from her screaming, it wasn't her fault her mood was bad. It wasn't them that were a being of Darkness and had to face the Light everyday…

Lavender eyes narrowed dangerously. She was defenseless, not in her territory. She was-

"Oh beautiful princess! Are you feeling well in this nice sunny day?"

- startled…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" turning around abruptly, Sunako came to face with her worst nightmare… A bright blond boy, complete with blue eyes and the charming prince's smile… His aura a rainbow of colors and sparks as it surrounded him like a halo.

She could feel her pressure rising fastly, if she didn't come down, it would happen, and then she would have to spend another day at the infirmary... She had to think of something to distract herself… think about Hiroshi-kun, think about his internal organs…

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Tamaki hopped out of the Limo, smiling brightly at the sunny sky that greeted him, his form sparkling as he strode princely-like to begin another wonderful day of school. He felt so good he could burst any moment, nothing could blemish his perfect mood today! He felt that he could even handle Haruhi's harsh comments! Yeah, he felt _that_ good.

So on his merry way, wondering about this and that, and asking himself if Kyouya would allow him to stage a new theme next week that he had in mind after reading some pamphlets that mysteriously appeared at his back yesterday. – Somewhere around Ouran, the Shadow King was smirking knowingly – Tamaki suddenly came across something.

A thick cloud of darkness was huddled at a corner of Ouran's gate. Widening his eyes when he realized that the bundle of darkness, was actually a girl.

So being his princely self, Tamaki sneaked behind her and with all his sparkly glory, greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh beautiful princess! Are you feeling well in this nice sunny day?" He gave his dazing smile just for added effect, waiting for the girl to turn her back and look at him, then she would squeal and act all girly, and he then would take her hands in his and – was her dress uniform dyed black? – and woo her like the gentleman he was!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tamaki's face paled, he scared her! It must be a mistake surely… but her face was turning red, and her eyes were wide and frightened, and her breathing heavy… "GETTAWAYFROMME!" She screamed with the shrillest voice he had ever heard. A Banshee would be very proud.

"Wah?" He was confused, disorientated, what was he to do in a situation like this! It stung like a needle, but Tamaki wasn't known for giving up easily.

"I SAID, GETTAWAY FROM ME!" The girl screamed again, she was covering her face with her arms and hands, the dark aura around her clashing wildly with his own bright one. It was epic really.

"Why?" Tamaki asked, hurt clearly in his voice. "A Princess like you should-" He started to preach, the girl's wide lavender eyes turned to him coldly, Tamaki's breath hitched, she had the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen. She cut him in.

"I DON'T CARE!" She cowered away from him.

He reached forward.

Her muscles tensing, Tamaki had a small Dejavú of Huni's muscles –small as they are – when he was fighting, of how it would tense before he attacked. Unfortunately he ignored the signs.

But instead of attacking like a cowered animal would, the girl had more dignity than to punch random light creatures around, so she bolted.

Leaving a twitching Tamaki behind her… He had yet to understand what happened.

"I guess you were rejected" Haruhi's voice brought him out of his stupor, only to her words register to him, and send him right to his moe's corner to brood. "It was about time" She added another weight of darkness on his head. Ignoring his state, Haruhi passed him by without another glance, calling over her shoulder. "We're going to be late, Senpai"

As previously stated, Tamaki wasn't one to give up easily. He would find out who this girl was, and he would woo with his charms for sure! His _honor _depended on it.

But first he had to run to class, he didn't want to spoil his perfect record…

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Haruhi entered her classroom, not pausing at the door, she wandered to her seat, between Hikaru and Kaoru, her club mates and dare she admit, her friends. But there was something not right, she could feel it in the air. Turning to Kaoro, the more level head of the twin set, she asked.

"Is there something wrong?" But it turned out Hikaru who deemed to answer instead.

"We have a new student…" Haruhi tilted her head, then she curiously moved her gaze to the rest of the classroom, mentally counting who she knew and who she didn't – most of the girls basically – and then she found it… It had to be an IT.

IT was huddled in a corner, the lamp above IT was turned off and IT's dark aura filled that corner completely.

"Huh…?" Haruhi breathed and turned to the front of the class, noticing the teacher had already entered. Hikaru was shuddering beside her, and Kaoru had a sweat drop as he stared at IT, ignoring the teacher's call.

"Good Morning class!" The teacher greeted warmly, a fake smile on his face.

'_He must get paid wonders to be able to handle these rich bastards'_ Haruhi mused silently, half listening to the teacher as she ranted mentally.

"We have a new student in this class" The teacher scanned the room, soon finding the corner where IT was. "Nakahara Sunako-san, please raise your hand"

From the corner, it seemed a girl was starting to take form. Her face was covered by black strands of hair, the only thing visible was her red lips, which held a smirk and a lock of hair between them, her eyes flashing eerily from behind the hair, making the most courageous of hearts wish their mommy's arms.

An arm rose slowly, drawing the moment to last an infinite amount of time than it really should, the lights above her flashed then turned off again. The dark aura stretched as a raspy rough voice came from the girl.

"Yes?" The class gave a collective shudder, all of them thinking the same thing.

'_**We're going to die!**_'

All but one thought that… Haruhi was still ranting mentally to really care about what was going on.

'_And then they think they have the right to-_'

The teacher's back slumped as he sighed tiredly.

"Please open your Geography-"

Through all of the chaos, Sunako sat there happily, content with her intimidation capabilities, and confident no one would bother her. On her table, sat an innocent looking note-book, but Sunako had named it affectionately _Hit-Note_. Written on the first page were a words… :

**People to kill until the month is over:**

All she had to do now was find out the names of the two blonds who tormented her so far… Although she felt a forgiven mood coming up and let the small blond slide this time, he carted her to the nursery after all.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Somewhere in a classroom of Ouran, Tamaki sneezed then shuddered as a cold wind brushed against his face out of nowhere, since the room's windows were closed. He turned to Kyouya in a frightened way.

"Mother… I think I'm going to die…" Kyouya turned his eyes to Tamaki, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Although Tamakki could tell Kyouya wasn't all that interested, he ignored this fact and continued.

"I just felt a huge killing intent aimed at me…" Tamaki sighed dramatically. "Just like the one you give off when we wake you up _too early_"

Kyouya ignored Tamaki completely for the best of his purposes.

**XxxXxxX**

**Fiin! I hope no one is grudging me because of the lateness… really sorry, hmm, hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'm really sorry about my grammar mistakes D: If it scares you too much, oh well…**

**Bye!**


End file.
